Jonny
Jonny is an English professional wrestler working for independent promotions all over the world. He is currently apart of the company UWE, where he has appered on every single show, and will continue to do so until he retires. He is well known for his high risk, technical, strong style based wrestling. It is these that have made him well known throughout his years in the wrestling business, he is already one of the premier performers in the wrestling world and he is well traveled around the USA, Europe, Japan, and in South America. Promotions Wrestled for Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Brutal Championship Wrestling World Revolutionary Wrestling Ultimate Fight Network Texas Wrestling Academy Ring Of Honor Combat Zone Wrestling Career Early life Jonny grew up as a wrestling fan always enjoying the high flyers when he was a kid, people that really influenced him were wrestlers such as Shawn Michaels and Dynamite Kid. He had to move to San Antonio Texas, when he was just seven years old when his dad excepted a job to work over there. Jonny then moved onto the same road as Shawn michaels, when he was growing up, he basically hung around Shawn Michaels house a lot, and Shawn was really nice to Jonny and his family. Jonny began training to enter the sport of professional wrestling at the age of nine. This was a tough decision that had to be made be Jonny's family but they let him. Shawn then began training Jonny, and by the time Jonny was fifteen he had his first professional wrestling bout in the TWA, he faced long time hero, and trainer Shawn Michaels in his first bout, in a losing effort, Jonny was tough a lesson in that match a lesson that stays with him today. After spending many years training and getting better in the ring, Jonny got the attention of major wrestling promotions on the north east scene, it was his performance in a four way match that caught the attention of ROH,the match was against top ROH wrestlers at the time, Bryan Danielson, Paul London, and Brain "spanky" Kendrick. he was quickly called up to the north east scene but by CZW who brought him into the promotion with one purpose, testing the rookie, to see what potentional Jonny had in the wrestling business the results surprised many within the company and the wrestling world in general. Combat Zone Wrestling Jonny made his debut for CZW in the Viking hall, the old ECW arena, he made his debut against the high flying Sonjay Dutt, and these two men contested a great match that was one fine performance, this caught the attention of John Zanding and Jonny moved up the card, his next match was the make or break performance for Jonny in CZW and Jonny went up against, the late Chri$ Ca$h, in a losing effort as Jonny lost by getting nailed with the cash flow, Jonny and Ca$h formed a bond in that match and they became great friends. Jonny's next match was against Chri$ Ca$h's close friend J.C Bailey, this match caught then attention of the wrestling world as these two contested a fantastic match, which is what got the attention of the ROH promotion, Jonny lost the match against Bailey but in losing proved something that night. Jonny knew that his last appearance was going to be at the next show and he made his last appearance, in CZW going against the legendary Sick Nick Mondo. This was Jonny's night, as Jonny Picked up a big victory on his way out of the promotion, and after the match Jonny and Nick Mondo shook hands and Jonny made his way onto ROH. Ring Of Honor Jonny only made seven appearances in Ring Of Honor, but each one of the matches where some of the best in his career, he made his debut for the company in a match against CM Punk. This match lasted 59 minutes, 51 seconds, this was the performance that caught the attention of the major promotions in the USA. The match against Punk was a classic and at the next show, he faced Punks good friend Colt Cabana, this match was against a great match Jonny and Colt gave the fans a great British style match, with many chain wrestling sequences, and some nice exchanges. At the next show, Jonny teamed with the second city saints, CM Punk, Colt Cabana and ace steel, to take on the team of generation next, Austin Aries, Alex Shelley, Jack Evans, and Roderick Strong. Jonny and the second city saints lost this match but the performance of the saints and Jonny gave the fans something to talk about. Then came the match that Jonny said was one of the best matches of his career as he challenged, Alex Shelley. Jonny went in there and the fans believed in him from bell to bell that he could defeat the dominant Alex Shelley. But it was not to be as Jonny lost against Alex shelley. Jonny's next match was against Shelley's fellow generation next team mate Austin Aries, again Jonny turned in another great performance,but again in another losing effort, as Jonny lost to Austin Aries, after Aries pinned him with a 450 splash. He then gained some closure on his feud with generation next as Jonny defeated Roderick Strong, thus earning him the right to face bryan danielson,at the next show, with many realising that this may be Jonny's last appearance in ROH, ROH president cary silkin made this match a two out of three falls match with no time limits. the night for the match sent in, and in one of the matches of the year, Jonny and bryan danielson tore the house down, in a one hundred and twenty four minute classic, as Jonny and Danielson tore the house down, and Jonny left ROH in a winning effort over Bryan Danielson. Jonny left ROH by kissing the mat after the match with Bryan Danielson, and getting on the microphone giving an emotional speech. Before announcing to the crowd, that he had signed a contract with Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment. Jonny left the indy circuit after this match and headed to the big time. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment coming soon. Category:Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment wrestlers